The Mane Event (FMR
This is how the mane event goes in Flain's Mixel Rock & Roll Adventure. Next morning At the Barn, The Mixel Dramas are trying to rock on, using a Counter Spell Flain: slightly off-key Hey, hey, listen~ feedback We've got a message for you~ We're not all alike~ But our friendship is true~ Yeah, we're really different~ But we still get along~ So hey, hey, listen to our song~ You may think you're in control~ But we're here to prove you wrong~ With the friendship in our music~ With the power of our song~ Gonna stomp our feet, clap our hands~ With the magic of friendship~ Gonna stop your evil plan~ The Mixel Dramas grow a few Mixel Parts, But it became less, So it turns back to normal Human Alphablock D: Double drat. Vulk: Eh, that sounded... way better than the last... five times you've played it. Heh heh. Zorch: Nope. Mike: Facepalm Flain: That's a bummer. Chomly (EG): I think it's pretty obvious what's going wrong with this counter-spell. Seismo (EG): You're turnin' what should be the chorus into a five-minute guitar solo? Gobba (EG): I have to pick up the slack somehow! Are you guys even trying?! Slumbo (EG): I'm trying. Flain: It's fine. laugh It'll be fine. One more time from the top! Scorpi (EG): Or, perhaps we could take a short break, try on some of the wardrobe choices I've put together? I'm particularly fond of this one. puts on Sgt. Pepper's Lovely Hearts Club Band costume Eh, of course we could always go with something a bit more modern. Shuff (EG): We're tryin' to save our school here. Enough with the costumes! in Daft Punk Costume Magnifo (EG): voice Oh, you can never have enough costumes! Balk (EG): He just wants to make things fun! Isn't that what being in a band supposed to be? rimshot angrily Mal: You don't have time for any of this! You're supposed to check in at the Battle of the Bands in fifteen minutes! everyone gasps Flain: What? But it's not ready! If we play our counter-spell in the first round and it doesn't work, the sirens will know what we're up to and make sure we don't get a chance to play it again! Human Alphablock N: No, no, no! Hoogi (EG): Hold the phone! Kraw: (EG): Then we'll have to buy ourselves some time so you can keep workin' on it! Tentro (EG): But how do you propose we do that? Footi (EG): We compete in the Battle of the Bands for real! I take over lead vocals again and we stay alive until the finals! We unleash the counter-spell then! Flain You'll have figured it out by finals, right? Vulk: Of course he will. Flain's never met a problem he couldn't solve. Right, Flain? Flain: so confidently Right. Gobba (EG): Then let's go win us a Battle of the Bands! At Canterlot High, The Musical Showcase Gym starts Principal Azulongmon: Welcome to the first ever Canterlot High School Battle of the Bands. I believe I speak for everyone when I say it is by far the greatest thing we have ever done here at this school! Cheering Principal Azulongmon: We are so glad our three newest students encouraged us to turn this event into something exciting! Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: But, as this is now a competition, we can only choose one winner. Who is it going to be? Students Continue To Argue as the Blue mists appears Joe Kido: You're the worst thing to happen! the Purple Gems Absorbs the Blue mists Scar: You feel that, guys? Our true power is being restored. Frollo and Ratcliffe: (Laughing) the Mixel Dramas Arrive, Scar Calms them down with silence with an evil grin Scar: And that's before we've tapped into the strongest magic here. Frollo: But Mixel Drummers, or whatever they're called, aren't under our spell. How exactly are we supposed to get to their magic? Scar: The Mixel Dramas are just as capable of falling apart as anyone else. They just need a little... push in the wrong direction. I have a feeling everyone here is going to be lining up to give them a shove. Scott and Max do the Hip-Hop on the Stage Scott: poorly Max: Aw, yeah! Scott and Max indahouse, yo!~ Scott: They call me MC Scott and that ain't no lie~ My favorite food is like pumpkin pie~ Max: I'm DJ Snazzy Max, I like whales~ When I go to the beach, I always bring my pails~ Scott: poorly Everybody knows my favorite color is orange~ My rhymes are so fly, they're better than... um...~ Max: Than an orange, yo!~ Scott: Yeah!~ Max: Yeah~ Scott and Max: and freestyling poorly Scott: What do we... What do we do now?~ Max: Get off the stage, I'd like to leave right now~ Scott and Max: and freestyling poorly Scott: Bam! That just happened!~ Max: Aw, yeah! We out!~ Scott: Scott and Max outta here!~ drops the Microphone, making noises as everyone covers their ears Principal Azulongmon: Please do not drop the microphones. and Max walks off the stage Scott: Yeah! Bam! Max: Laughs and Max walks off the stage Scott: Beat that, Mixel Dramas! they leave Krader (EG): Least we know one group who won't stand in the way of us gettin' to the finals. Gobba (EG): Let's get ready to rock! Teslo (EG): Wait! Where's Magnifo? runs in late, wearing a metal fringes outfit Magnifo (EG): Oh! Here! I'm here! panting We will be performing in front of an audience. I'm not going to wear something fabulous? Hmph. Krader (EG): Duh... as they on stage, Students chattering Flain: Remember, we have to be good enough to make it through but not so good we let the sirens see the magic within us. They could realize we plan to use it against them. Gobba (EG): Got it! Be cool enough to win, but not so cool that we end up showing off the whole mixel parts and rainbows thing. Sooo... about twenty percent less cool. Zaptor (EG): One! Two! The Mixel Dramas: We've just got the day to get ready~ And there's only so much time to lose~ Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party~ So let's think of something fun to do~ We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen~ We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right~ All our friends are here~ And it's time to ignite the lights!~ Photo Finish and her Bandmates Uses a Magnet to Attach Magnifo's Metal Fringes outfit and starts shaking Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Bonks Krader, Then they look seeing the Students feel Sleepy Flain: So what you didn't get it right the first time~ Peppa Pig (EG): Boring! Zaptor (EG): Laugh it off, no one said it is a crime~ Uses A Drum Party Cannon and blasts Confetti Magnifo (EG): Do your thing, you know you're an original~ Krader (EG): Your ideas are so funny that they're criminal~ Kicks Magnifo The Mixel Dramas: Ohhh-ahh!~ Swallows a little confetti then Coughs, The Lunk Spits Flain out of the Confetti, As Rose Rock and her Bandmates walks away The Mixel Dramas: We've just got the day to get ready~ And there's only so much time to lose~ Because tonight, yeah, we're here to party~ So let's think of something fun to do~ Scott and Max: Laughing Scott: Awesome. uses A Spotlight at Lunk, Causing him to see the students annoyed, Lunk gives me a Stage fright trying hide from them, Then The Magnets continue shaking Magnifo The Mixel Dramas: We don't know (we don't know) what's gonna happen~ We just know (we just know) it's gonna feel right~ All our friends are here~ And it's time to ignite the lights!~ Tries to find a hiding place, Then He finds drums, then hides The Mixel Dramas: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Finally dress himself but Ripped His Metal Fringes apart Magnifo (EG): Those we're my best Dress! The Mixel Dramas: Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight~ Shake your tail, shake your tail~ Shake your tail 'cause we're here to have a party tonight!~ Principal Azulongmon and Vice Principal Zhuqiaomon: applauding As they walks backstage Magnifo (EG): Ruined! Absolutely ruined! Torts (EG): Magnifo, were you tryin' to make us lose out there?! Magnifo (EG): Wh- Oh! This was not my fault! This was an act of sabotage! Teslo (EG): Yeah, well, whoever did this couldn't have done this if you didn't insist on dressin' like... like... this! We need to sound good! Is there some reason that concept seems to escape you? Glurt (EG): And what was with the confetti, Zaptor? How am I supposed to shred if there's paper stuck in my frets?! Lunk (EG): It was pretty distracting... Zaptor (EG): Ugh! Says the guy who was running from a light the whole time! A light! Mal: You still sounded much better than most of the other bands. I'm sure you'll make it to the next round. But it won't matter if you don't have that counter-spell ready. You all find a place to practice where the sirens can't hear you. I'll keep an eye on things around here. and her bandmates are on stage, and Plays a musical saw and their bells, Later at the Hallway, The Mixel Dramas are prepared for the tournament Flain: I don't think we should use a classroom. Flain bumps into Rose Rock Flain: chuckle We really need to stop bumping into each other like this. Rose Rock (EG): bandmates Uh, you guys hear something? Drummer: Uhh-uhh. Bassist: Aw, nope. Flain: I said, we have to stop— Rose Rock (EG): There it is again. So annoying. Flain: Excuse me, Why are you acting like this? I thought we were friends. Rose Rock (EG): Yeah, and then you decide to come back here just so you can beat me in the Battle of the Bands. I want this, Flain, and you're trying to take it from me! Some friend. Flain: Wait, That's not why— Seismo (EG): Come on, Flain. We've got things to do. Rose Rock (EG): You really think you're gonna help them?! Ha! I bet you have no idea what you're even doing! Flain: Geez, What a Distressful thought. They walk to the Backstage, Meanwhile Scar, Frollo and Ratcliffe looks at the Mixel Dramas Scar: chuckling Distressful already? This is only the first round. Frollo and Ratcliffe: Laughing Principal Azulongmon: The next band to take the stage will be Jacques, Josee and the Ice Skaters. Scar: Better head back. We're supposed to go on after Jacques and Josee. walk to the Backstage, However they encounter Mal Mal: You're never gonna get away with this. Scar: Why? Because you didn't? Oh, we know all about you, Mal. You've got quite the reputation at Canterlot High. Mal: I've changed! I'm in a much better place now! Frollo: Waiting in the wings while your friends have all the fun? Scar: Oh, yes. You boys are so tight and yet... they didn't ask you to be in the band. Frollo: Probably afraid no one would want to see them play if he was in the group. Ratcliffe: Too bad! So sad! Scar: If it's any consolation, no one is going to remember you at all by the time we're done. the Musical Showcase Continues, The Starrings are next, Backstage, The Starrings are doing some evil plans Scar: Remember, guys. We want to save the good stuff for when our full power has been restored. Raises the Curtains, And the spotlight is on, The Starrings appears The Starrings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Scar: Now that you're under our spell~ Blindsided by the beat~ Clapping your hands, stomping your feet~ You didn't know that you fell~ Frollo and Ratcliffe: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh~ Scar: Now you've fallen under our spell~ Frollo and Ratcliffe: Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh~ the tournament, Ryan Vs. Scott and Max, Ryan Uses a supersonic Violin and blasts Scott and Max, Ryan moves on to the next round The Starrings: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Rose band Vs. The StepRockers, Rose Rock unleashes a Guitar and Blasts The Step Rockers away, The Rose Band Advanced to the next round The Starrings: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ Flain is feeling unlucky for writing a counter spell The Starrings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Scar: Listen to the sound of my voice~ Frollo and Ratcliffe: Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh~ Scar: Soon you'll find you don't have a choice~ Frollo and Ratcliffe: Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh~ The Mixel Dramas are trying to rock Against Octavia, Gobba unleashes a powerful blast at Octavia, The Mixel Dramas advanced to the next round Scar: Captured in the web of my song~ Frollo and Ratcliffe: Oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh~ Scar: Soon you'll all be singing along~ Frollo and Ratcliffe: Oh, whoa, oh~ Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops plays Piano together, Jacques, Josee and the Ice Skaters Unleashes a powerful blast at Lyra and Sweetie Drops, The ice Skaters move on to the next round The Starrings: We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ We've got the music, makes you move it~ Got the song that makes you lose it~ We say "jump", you say "how high?"~ Put your hands up to the sky~ The Mixel Dramas have a brief argument, Flain has difficulties doing a counter spell, Then Peppa, Rebbeca and Suzy appears onstage to rock, meanwhile, Mal was felt concerned about the Counter spell The Starrings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our spell~ Black background Appears to have Students Arguing, Then surrounded by Blue mist, Then on Stage, The Starrings Absorbs enough powers of the blue mist The Starrings: Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ You didn't know that you fell~ Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh~ Now that you're under our~ Scar: Spell~ Evilly The Roserockers got Eliminated, And the Starrings Advanced to the next round, Backstage The mixel Dramas are ready for the final round Mal: This is it! Last round and you're in the finals! Unless you think the counter-spell is ready to be played now. Flurr (EG): Don't worry, Flain. Finals aren't until tonight. We'll get in a little more practice before we're supposed to hit the stage. We won't let you down! Flain: You won't let me down... Lunk (EG): Um, I was just wondering. We haven't played any of my songs yet, and... Gobba (EG): It's the semifinals. We gotta do "Awesome As I Wanna Be". Lunk (EG): Don't know why I even asked... The Ice Skaters Preform Tricks up my sleeve Jacques: ...I got tricks up my sleeve~ Josee: See me dominate~ Jacques and Josee: 'Cause We're powerful and grea-ea-eat!~ Crowd: Cheering Principal Azulongmon: laughing Fantastic! Jacques: Hmph. You're never gonna top that performance, "Mixel Losers". You shouldn't be allowed to when you have such a big advantage over the rest of us. Gobba (EG): My superior guitar playing and off-the-charts awesome singing voice? Josee: Oh, don't be ridiculous. I mean him! If you were really all that, Gobba, you wouldn't have needed to bring in some magical ringer to have half a chance. Everyone's talking about it. Chomly (EG): Ha! Puh-leeze! I could win this thing as a solo act and everybody knows it! Jacques: scoffs Sure you could. uses Magic to Disappear Zaptor (EG): They're gone! pause Oh, wait. There they are. and Josee runs away Principal Azulongmon: Next up, the Mixel Dramas. Vulk: Knock 'em dead, Mixel Dramas! Mal: I'll be here... just... watching. Many Spotlight Flashes, As the Mixel Dramas Appear rocking The Mixel Dramas: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!~ Gobba (EG): Awesome as I wanna be~ The Mixel Dramas: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!~ Gobba (EG): Awesome as I wanna be~ First you see me riding on a sonic boom~ Got my guitar shreddin' up my latest tune~ There is nothin' you can do to beat me~ I'm so good that you can't defeat me~ Gobba (EG) and the Mixel Dramas: Yeah, I'm awesome, take caution~ Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be~ (Yeah!) I'm awesome, take caution~ Watch out for me, I'm awesome as I wanna be~ Watches in horror, When Gobba is about to get the Mixel Parts The Mixel Dramas: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!~ Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!~ Mal Jumps and Hits Gobba, Reduce the maxing, The Flain slips and hits Magnifo's Keytar, Then Kicks the Bass Guitar and hits the drum, Then the music stops Lunk (EG): Oh dear. Mixel Dramas Scolds Mal, And He was Ashamed, Then Principal Azulongmon Writes Rose Rock (EG): Now that's the bad goth we love to hate! Crowd: Jeering Octavia Melody (EG): I knew he was still trouble! Koji Minamoto: The real Mal is back! felt shameful, As the Mixel Dramas leaves Mal: No. It isn't like that. sadly walks away, Then the Starrings watch them with a evil grin Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Frogadier55 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts